Fear Or No Fear 3: Project Leyla
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: This is not a classic Fear Or No Fear fanfic, this time Amanda Young of Saw and model Leyla Milani meet Alma Wade, Please REVIEW!
1. Start

Author's Note: This is not your typical Fear Or No Fear fanfic, Deal or No Deal's Leyla Milani meets Saw's Amanda Young, and the two of them meet F.E.A.R.'s Alma Wade, enjoy!

Fear Or No Fear 3: Project Leyla

Deal Or No Deal model Leyla Milani stood before the crowd of photographers and fans who waved pens and paper at her, requesting an autographs, "Hi everyone, I know that you all want an autograph but I have to be somewhere so come back next week!" she screamed over the crowd's cheers as a photographer dressed in black stepped in front of her, "Miss Milani, if you could just strike a few poses for me," Leyla only walked away towards her waiting motorcycle, "Yeah, here's your poses," she said giving him a disrespectful gesture, Leyla then quickly started the engines of her Harley and rode fast into the night, _I hate the press_, she thought as she came to her hotel room. Opening the door with a special keycard (the hotel had made only one key for the room), she absentmindedly started to relieve her aching body of her red dress and high heel shoes, but unfortunately, there would be no time for rest, she had business to attend to tonight.

Meanwhile...

"Okay John, I'm ready for action!" Jigsaw looked as his apprentice came up to his bed, "Now remember, you're not dealing with ordinary bad guys," came his raspy voice, "Don't worry John, I've studied this stuff, I know what I'm getting myself into." she replied putting her shoulder length black hair into a pony tail, "Just please be careful." John said, "I will, I promise." Amanda said picking up her armor vest and walking out of the door.

Author's Note: This was originally going to be standard Fear Or No Fear stuff (beautiful model gets dragged into a assignment with F.E.A.R. and then meets Alma), this time around, Amanda Young from Saw joins the op, please review, more on this story to come! FEARLESS MASTER


	2. Leyla Meets Amanda

Author's Note: Okay, here's where Amanda and Leyla first meet, enjoy!

Chapter Two: Leyla Meets Amanda

Leyla stepped up to the Command Console, she had recently been promoted to Lieutenant so she wondered what her duties were, she was curious about why the military made the switch to this new method of replacing personnel with automated computers, but she liked how easy it was to learn her objectives and upgrading her weaponry. A dark haired woman stepped beside her and keyed a sequence of commands into the Console, "Are you new here, I've never seen you before?" Leyla said aloud with no response from the woman, "I'm Lieutenant Leyla Milani, it looks like you and I will be working together." she said, trying to generate some conversation when the woman smiled "Amanda Young, new point man to this unit. So, what's the deal here?" she flashed her F.E.A.R. Identification badge, "Well, we'll see exactly what we're dealing with when we get there." Putting her arm around Amanda's shoulder, Leyla led her to the Black Hawk for transport to their destination, Auburn.

Author's Note: This chapter is here to show the two women meeting, the op will start in the next chapter! FEARLESS MASTER


	3. Haunting Memories

Author's Note: I know that this fanfic has been a little boring but here's where the action begins, enjoy!

Chapter Three: Haunting Memories

After their free fall, Leyla and Amanda came into a huddle, "Now, our objective, or what is an objective as far as I'm concerned, is to find an engineer named Norton Mapes and take him into protective custody," Amanda looked at her through her helmet's visor and tapped into the two way communicator, "Why are we even wasting our time going after this guy, it's not like he's done anything wrong?" Leyla looked back at her, "He hasn't done anything, but he is believed to be the next target of Paxton Fettle and Alma Wade, you see-." Amanda stopped her, "I already know about Fettle and Alma, now let's find this Norton Mapes." Amanda separated from Leyla and ran towards the first entrance to a small warehouse and kicked opened the door, Leyla followed close behind. "It looks pretty peaceful here." Amanda said "Yeah, but watch yourself, around Auburn anything can happen." Leyla advised

Both women charged through the area, finding several people with slit throats and some skeletal remains, "My god, what happened here?" Amanda asked "Be prepared Miss Young, you may find the answer to that question soon enough." Leyla replied The two then found an office with a busted window, the warning alarm blared, inside they found a receptionist torn in two, Amanda vomited at the sight of the corpse, "What's wrong Amanda?" Leyla asked "The same thing happened to my little brother, he was visiting me, he was having nightmares, to make matters worse, he was a sleep walker, long story short, he was ripped apart by a power saw I kept in the basement." Amanda held Leyla and cried her eyes out, "Shh, it's okay," a shadow's movement interrupted her thoughts, something was here, stalking them...

Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter to Fear Or No Fear 3, please read and review!


End file.
